


From a Small Heap of Earth by Bexless

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Batman (Comics), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of From a Small Heap of Earth by Bexless.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Vague, pointless Batman comics-verse fluff. Babs/Dick forever ;__; Yes, I have committed Batman schmoop. I've also messed around with Bats canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Small Heap of Earth by Bexless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From a Small Heap of Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231148) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



**Title** : From a Small Heap of Earth  
**Author** : Bexless  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : My Chemical Romance, Batman (Comics)  
**Character** : Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Vague, pointless Batman comics-verse fluff. Babs/Dick forever ;__; Yes, I have committed Batman schmoop. I've also messed around with Bats canon.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231148)  
**Length** 0:06:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/From%20a%20Small%20Heap%20of%20Earth%20by%20Bexless.mp3.zip)


End file.
